frobisher_academy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide for Starting out
Welcome to the Frobisher Academy ''' '''Wiki! This is a guide to learn about how to enroll into the Roleplay Universe; Since you have decided to check it out, we are guessing you might need help with setting everything up. Rules & Normatives House of Anubis #'What Is "House Of Aubis"? House of Anubis is a British-Belgian-American TV Show, filmed in Liverpool, which follows a group of ten teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that currently serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. It is based on both the Dutch show, Het Huis Anubis, and the German show, Das Haus Anubis.'' #'''Need More Information On The Show? Check the House of Anubis Wiki Character Creation #First, you need your character to be sorted, ''for that, you click on Sorting. If your character is a student, pick the Anubis Eye, but if your character is an''' adult click the Ra Simbol. '' #''After you're done choosing the options below, '' ' you will be directed towards pages called "Forum:Sorting" ' if you chose a student, or '"Forum:Adult_Sorting" if you chose an adult.'' #After that, you will be able to see a button right after all the "Rules" and indications, Put your character's name on the "Get Sorted" bar and click on the button. #You will be redirected to a new page to edit, in which you will be able to work on your "Student" or "Adult" Quiz. To answer the questions you will need to bold them. #Bolding questions, Just select the text of your answer and click on the icon/button on your tools bar. About the Character: *Name: Your character must have a first and last name. Unless they are non-human creature with only one name, such as a centaur, this applies to all. Their names must also be appropriate and not just nonsense letters. They may have same first or last name as a character in Nina Martin, however they cannot be related to that character, especially if they are an important one. *Personality: Your character's personality should be at least one paragraph, three to five sentences long. *History: Your character's history should be at least two paragraphs long (each paragraph being three to five sentences). Some things you can put in your character's history are their family and how they grew up. Or How they were accepted into Frobisher Academy *Sorting Quiz: Please answer the sorting quiz, especially if your character is a student. As stated in the Adult Sorting Forum, it is optional to do so for adults. *Adult: You're adult can be Housemother (or father), A Teacher, Headmaster, Principal (Only one principal for this), Villain, or Hero. Character Page #To create your aproved character's page, you need to go into Character Page. #When you are there, you write your character's name on the bar and then click on the create page button right besides it. #You will be redirected to a page you can edit and fill your characters information. Information Needed: *Basic Information about your Character. *Your Character's Traits. *Their Appearance. *Their Personality. *Their Relationships. *And Their Habilities. Also, you can add links to your userpage, Talk Bubbles Roleplaying